


Sparks

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Kara Becomes Stronger, SCIENCE!, That Tag works honestly, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel to my story, Fire and Ice, Kara comes out of her coma to see an unexpected guardian, Livewire.





	Sparks

Kara opened her eyes and groaned. It felt like she had been asleep for days. As if addressing that, a voice spoke. “I was worried, Kara. It's been three days.” 

Kara turned her head and saw a familiar looking woman. “Livewire?!” She gasped.

“Hey, it's okay, Kara.” Alex spoke as she walked over. “Livewire's been here guarding you.”  
Livewire nodded. “Remember, you saw the good in me. I wanted to repay that favor by guarding you.” 

“Thank you.” Kara spoke and got up into a sitting position. She winced. “I need to go though. Reign's dangerous. I don't have a moment to lose.”  
Livewire chuckled. “I know you want to go and run into the fight again, but at least let me get you to the sunlight in full.” 

“You can do that?” Kara frowned.  
“I'm living lightning, Kara.” Livewire smiled. “Allow me to show you what I've learned.”  
She reached over and took hold of Kara's hand. She turned to Alex. “I'm not going to lie, we won't be back for an hour. Don't worry though.” 

Alex nodded. “I know you wouldn't hurt her.”

Livewire grinned. “Kara, I have something exciting to show you.”  
With that, they disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

&^&

Kara was aware of moving an an extremely fast speed, faster than she knew Barry was capable of.  
Livewire spoke. “We're going to go somewhere to fully help you recharge and be ready.”  
Kara looked around, noticing that they were headed away from the ground. “Where are we going?” 

Livewire spoke. “A place with plenty of electricity, and a lot of solar power for you.”  
“How do you know about the solar radiation healing me?” Kara frowned.  
“I pick up a lot, I really do. I'm living lightning, Kara, as I've said. I merged with your DNA.” Livewire spoke.

They continued to fly upwards. Kara looked back and watched as the Earth's surface receded behind them to the point where she could see the entire Earth.

“Hang on tight. This is where it gets weird.” Livewire chuckled.  
“How are we talking in space?” Kara asked.

“Ozone, Kara. Electrically charged Oxygen field.” Livewire smirked. “Besides, check this out.” 

Kara was aware of Livewire increasing in speed, and she held on to Livewire's hand as they headed towards the sun.  
“Well, this is unexpected.” Kara chuckled.

Livewire grinned. “Only the best for you, Kara.”  
The sun's rapid growing in size allowed Kara to calculate their speed. “Wow. Almost light-speed.”  
“Yep. 99.99% of light-speed is the maximum Electricity travels.” 

As the sun got closer and closer, Kara felt the warmth charge her body even more. “This feels so much better than it does on Earth.”  
“The Earth's atmosphere does filter out a lot of radiation.” Livewire spoke. “I'm not a genius, but even I know that much.”  
Kara couldn't help but smile. “You may not be a genius, but you know enough about me to help me out. I don't want to leave this feeling.” 

“I'd do a lot for you, Kara.” Livewire smiled. “I owe you.”  
She turned her attention to the sun. “One thing I learned about being electricity, the sun's plasma, and plasma is a great friend to electricity.” 

Kara chuckled. “You're not wrong.”  
As they approached the sun, Kara smiled. “Oh, this feeling is so amazing.”  
Livewire smiled. “This is my gift to you, Kara. I love you.” 

Kara's eyes widened. “Oh. Wow. I didn't expect that.”  
Livewire chuckled. “No, I would imagine you'd never think that would happen.”  
As the sun nearly filled their entire vision, Livewire leaned in, and kissed Kara.  
Kara kissed her back and they plunged through the surface of the sun.  
“I love you, Kara.” Livewire spoke, against the background noise, and Kara's increasing super-hearing heard her perfectly.

“It can't be pleasant for you here, Livewire.” Kara frowned.  
Livewire chuckled. “It's not a pleasant sensation, but I'm not being smashed into a fine paste from the 28 times gravity.”  
“As long as you're fine with being here with me. I wish I could stay here forever.” Kara smiled.

“The sun helps you so much, Kara, that's why I knew this would be great for you.” Livewire smiled and kissed her. “We can go back whenever you want, although Alex might start worrying if you spent too long here.”  
“I'm sorry I didn't realize until now that you were in love with me.” Kara spoke.  
“I'm just glad you kissed me back.” Livewire spoke.  
“I never cared about gender. I came from a place beyond that petty issue.” Kara grinned.  
“So, when we get back, can we get together?” Livewire asked.  
“I have no complaints.” Kara spoke and kissed her. 

&^&

Alex jumped in the air when Kara's voice spoke. “Livewire brought me to the sun to heal and become stronger. And she loves me!”

Alex turned around and smiled. “She explained to me she loved you.”  
Kara nodded. “I understand she would tell you first.”

“So, did you do anything I wouldn't do with Livewire?” Alex smirked.  
Kara blinked and then blushed. “We made out in the sun.” 

Alex laughed. “Only you, Kara. Only you would make out with someone in the freaking sun.”  
“Yeah.” Kara grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this. I've been asked to make a sequel so I decided to. I think I did this right. If I didn't, whoops.


End file.
